Shinobi High: After The Fact
by Akatsuki's a bang
Summary: A ten chapter special based around Sasuke and Aerin's evolving relationship after they begin living together. What does that entail? Well, whatever two people do when they love each other. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

A week had passed—a week exactly. Aerin had moved into the Uchiha home on Saturday, helped by Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and even Itachi and Kisame. With the five of them helping her, it only took a couple hours to move everything a couple blocks—from her old house to his—and that night Aerin began to unpack.

Sasuke had given her a choice of what room she'd wanted, and she'd chosen the one upstairs next to his, claiming that if someone ever decided to break in, then he'd be closer and there to protect her if needed. Sasuke had rolled his eyes at her reasoning, but nonetheless helped her carry most of her things upstairs.

On Sunday, it was a little weird for both of them—waking up and not being alone in a house—but quickly they began to adjust. Aerin made breakfast, Sasuke helped her clean up. Aerin started a load of laundry and asked Sasuke if he needed clothes to be washed too. The question put him off guard, because he'd been doing things on his own for so long…but nonetheless he accepted her offer. For the rest of the day they'd wandered around his home, picking up junk and watching TV.

They both wouldn't deny that it was somewhat awkward—living together—but as the week progressed it started to get better.

Monday, Sasuke started work for the summer—as did Aerin—and when they got home the two collaborated on making dinner. Sasuke grilled steak and Aerin made pasta while teasing him that he couldn't cook anything besides breakfast and meat. Sasuke teased her back, glad to see that they were both getting over their new living situation.

Tuesday, both went to work again, came home, ate dinner, and then watched a movie. Purposefully, Sasuke chose a scary movie, and thoroughly enjoyed it when Aerin chose to snuggle into his shoulder instead of shield her face with the blanket she'd grabbed.

"Asshole," she'd said with a small smile, and he'd simply chuckled in reply, pulling her closer when the scary music became louder.

It wasn't until the next morning, as he was walking into work, that Sasuke realized something.

He'd never asked her out.

"Holy _shit_," he cursed, running a hand through his hair in shock. With Aerin leaving and then not leaving, moving in with him, and the both of them trying to settle in over the last few days…he'd completely forgotten.

_Well_, he decided that night, as he turned to head to bed after Aerin had hugged him goodnight. She had just taken a shower and smelled heavenly, and besides that for some reason that night she'd decided to wear his boxers to bed that day.

She was too cute.

He _had _to ask her out soon.

Thursday, he schemed. And by schemed he meant texted Naruto.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

_**Oooh! So you're really gonna do it, huh? Well, what about taking her to see a scary movie? You seemed to like it when she was with you last time ehehehee! Or, maybe take her to the beach. Or the park. Or the—**_

Naruto had given him a million other ideas, and to be honest—none of them were really that bad—but in order to decide on which to pick he needed second advice.

**Sakura Haruno:**

_**Oh, I'm honored that you'd come to me for advice! But, let's be honest Sasuke—you know Aerin better than anyone. Take her somewhere she'd like! And besides that, I'm sure she'd be happy with anything. **_

Sasuke thought that Sakura was right. Knowing Aerin she _would _be happy with anything.

And so—Sasuke decided just to go for it.

Friday morning, as Aerin and he were eating breakfast, he looked up at her and said:

"Do you wanna go out tonight?"

Aerin blinked, cocking her head to the side innocently.

"Like, you mean, go out for dinner tonight?"

Sasuke nodded, and then paused. Did she know that he meant on a date and not just casually…?

"Can I…can I rephrase?" he said after thinking it over, shaking his head, and once again Aerin blinked.

"Sure," she said, seeming a little concerned. Sasuke stared at her determinedly.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight—to dinner?"

At that, Aerin seemed to realize what he'd meant the first time and blushed heavily. Mostly because she was embarrassed that she'd miscued his question the first time, but also because she was _happy. _Sasuke was actually asking her out on a date! I mean, sure she'd figured by this point that Sasuke and she mutually liked each other, but now something was legitimately happening! They were really going on a date!

"So…?" Sasuke's puzzled voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Aerin became embarrassed again, realizing that she'd never actually answered him.

"Yes, I'd love to go out tonight!" she said, and with a smirk Sasuke took another bite of his toast.

"I'll pick you up at six?"

Aerin barked a laugh, rolling her eyes as a smile spread over her lips.

"Yes, I'll meet you in front of your car at six."

Sasuke laughed too.

* * *

><p>Aerin arrived at Rinnegan, a little freaked out. For some reason, she was becoming nervous. Yes—she had been waiting for this moment, and was already thoroughly acquainted with Sasuke and his antics—it wasn't like she was going on a date with a guy she'd just met a few hours ago—but for some reason she was nervous! You couldn't blame her right?! What if Sasuke decided that he didn't like her? What if she said something wrong and made him hate her? What if—<p>

"Aerin," Itachi said, waving a hand in front of her face. Said brunette came out of her trance and looked up at the Uchiha with wide eyes. Itachi curiously raised his eyebrows.

"Is…something bothering you?"

"Sasuke asked me out," she said honestly, and she was sure that if Itachi had been drinking something he would've choked on it. However, at the same time the surprise on his face made her smile, and the anxiety in her chest lightened a little.

"I'm just…I'm worried about how it'll turn out, you know?" Aerin continued honestly when Itachi finally regained his bearings and began staring at her intensely. Sighing, the brunette ran a hand through her hair.

"I mean…what if…what if, like, we go out and I end up tripping and grab him and he ends up smashing his face into the ground? What if that happens?! Like, what if—"

A sudden pressure on her head caused Aerin to stop rambling, and she looked up to find Itachi giving her an amused yet loving look.

"Aerin," he said, rubbing his hand around gently. "I assure you that no matter what happens on your date Sasuke will still want to go out with you again. He won't kick you out of the house either—nor will he decide to hate you because of one mistake. He's in too deep."

Aerin frowned at him in confusion, cocking her head to the side and causing his hand to subsequently slide from her head.

"What does that mean?" she said, and Itachi only shook his head, trying to hide the small smile that had made its way to his lips.

He couldn't tell her that Sasuke already loved her too much at this point just to let one accident deter him. After all, even though his little brother had finally asked Aerin out, their romantic relationship was just beginning…despite the fact that everyone else could already tell they loved each other…

"Just trust me, Aerin," Itachi told her sincerely, squeezing her shoulder tenderly. "Your date with Sasuke will go fine."

Blinking, for the first time that day Aerin started to believe that what Itachi was saying was right. What did she really have to worry about? She and Sasuke were good friends, and she'd never been so scared about being around him before, so why did that need to change now?

"You know, you're right," she said and popped up from where she'd been sitting on the couch. "My date with Sasuke will be fine."

Smiling, and clearly feeling more confident, Aerin quickly hugged Itachi and then brushed past Kisame out of the room when she heard the front door of the shop jingle. Once the brunette was gone, Itachi turned to face the blue haired male who was staring at him.

"So…Sasuke asked Aerin out, huh?"

Chuckling, Itachi placed a hand on his hip, smirking deviously at his friend.

"That's right, and therefore I believe you owe me 20 bucks now, correct? After all, I did bet you that he'd ask her out by the end of the week."

Groaning, Kisame started searching for his wallet. Itachi remained in good spirits, happy that he was now 20 bucks richer but also that Sasuke had finally made a goddamn move.

* * *

><p>That day, Aerin just so happened to arrive home before Sasuke. It was 4 in the afternoon, and to be frank, she was kind of puzzled at what to do. Usually she'd just lounge around and watch TV, but…did she need to look nice for their date, or not?<p>

Either way, she decided that taking a shower would be beneficial and ran upstairs to jump in before Sasuke got home.

After shampooing, conditioning, and lathering, Aerin stepped out, dried herself off, and then cracked the door to the bathroom open. Keeping silent, she could barely hear the TV on downstairs, and surmised that Sasuke had arrived.

"Hey!" she called tentatively, and immediately Sasuke replied.

"What?"

"Do I, like…do I need to dress nice or nah?"

There was a slight pause, and then—

"You can dress however you want."

Rolling her eyes, Aerin exited the bathroom and hurried to her room. She closed the door behind her and then walked over to her closet, staring at its contents seriously. After a few moments of contemplation she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and slipped them on. Following that she pulled out a red tank top and on top of that put on a baggy plaid, shirt. The outfit was somewhat casual, but at least nice looking, so to top it off she put on a pair of black flats.

Once satisfied, Aerin exited her room and skipped down stairs, happy that her chest still felt open and at ease about the whole 'date' thing.

When Aerin walked into the living room, Sasuke immediately turned his attention away from the TV. At seeing her outfit, he felt something flutter into his stomach, and he wasn't sure why. It looked an outfit like she wore every day, but…but…she just looked _good. _She was cute.

"Hey," Aerin smiled, walking up to him. Sasuke stood—much faster than he usually did—and he started to wonder what was getting into him.

"Hey," he replied, looking into her dark green eyes. "Is that what you're gonna wear?"

Blinking, Aerin immediately looked down at herself in slight concern.

"Yeah, should I change?"

"No!" Sasuke quickly assured her, mentally slapping himself for his earlier question. He could feel his head heating up in embarrassment. "Your outfit is fine."

Relieved, Aerin beamed a smile at him once again and then looked him up and down.

"I guess you don't really need to change, huh?" she joked and Sasuke cracked a smirk, looking down at himself. He was still wearing the black button-down and pair of jeans he'd worn to work. The only difference was that instead of wearing loafers he was now wearing a pair of high-top converse. Aerin couldn't help but notice, also, the sword-shaped necklace dangling on top of his chest.

"Unless you want me to change," Sasuke said considerately a moment later, and Aerin rolled her eyes.

"You looked fine," she responded, poking his arm. "So, are we ready to go?"

"I believe so," Sasuke said, grabbing his keys and wallet off the table. Once they were sure they had everything they needed, Sasuke escorted Aerin out to his car. As they slid into the front seats, Aerin curiously glanced over at him.

"So, do I get to know where it is we're going?"

Sasuke smirked, looking over at her through the corner of his eye as he pulled out of the driveway and towards town.

"Don't you think letting it be a surprise would be nice?"

"I don't like surprises," Aerin mumbled defiantly, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's a bit of a lie—but if it helps, I don't think you'll hate where we're going."

Breathing a laugh, Aerin accepted his response and patiently waited as Sasuke drove them towards the center of Konoha. A few minutes later, Sasuke pulled up to a restaurant Aerin had yet been to despite her year of living in the city.

"Mario's?" she said, looking at the sign as the two exited the car. Sasuke nodded, looking over at her confused face slyly.

"Can you guess what kind of restaurant it is?"

Frowning in contemplation, Aerin looked at the building again and felt her heart stop when she saw a sign in the front window.

"Is this a pizzeria?!" she gasped in excitement, turning to Sasuke. The Uchiha couldn't help but laugh at the pure joy on her face.

"It might be," he said with a shrug, clearly smug that he'd known what food was Aerin's favorite, and the brunette jogged a few steps towards him.

"C'mon, dammit!" she said, laughing as she started to drag him into the restaurant. "I'm hungry, let's go!"

"Yes, princess," Sasuke sarcastically replied, tempted to roll his eyes. However, when Aerin looked back at him, blushing in slight embarrassment with her cheeks puffed out defiantly, his stomach started doing weird flips again.

Once inside, the two were seated in a peaceful corner towards the back of the restaurant. Together they started looking through the menu.

"Let me guess…," Aerin mumbled thoughtfully, looking over the top of her menu at Sasuke. He glanced up, meeting her stare quizzically. "You want…cheese, pepperoni, and tomato."

"Very impressive," Sasuke admitted with a smirk, to which Aerin laughed. "However, I predict that you will order simply cheese and pepperoni because you're very picky and also _slightly _lame."

"Oh haha, asshole," Aerin responded sarcastically, reaching across the table to punch him. The smile on her face, though, assured him she wasn't really mad at all at his comment. In fact, Aerin was actually quite happy that he knew what her tastes were…

Soon a waitress came over to take their order: One large pizza, half with cheese, pepperoni, and tomato, and the other just with pepperoni and cheese. For the next twenty minutes after that, Aerin and Sasuke chatted easily until their order arrived. Once it arrived, though, there wasn't much talking—mostly because they were both starving.

When the two were stuffed full of pizza, Sasuke took care of the bill while Aerin boxed up the remaining few pieces.

"Well, that was fucking _delicious,_" Aerin said, pleased as the two exited the restaurant and headed towards Sasuke's car. The Uchiha nodded in agreement, placing a hand on his aching stomach. He'd literally eaten half a pizza, and was beginning to think that maybe he'd eaten a _little_ too much.

Just a little.

"Hey," Sasuke said when Aerin reached for the handle of the passenger door. Immediately she paused, looking to him with wide, questioning eyes.

"Do you wanna walk to the beach before we head back?"

They could hear the waves from the restaurant even, and on such a peaceful night, Sasuke could tell that the sunset approaching was going to be beautiful.

"Sure," Aerin instantly agreed, smiling lovingly. "Just let me throw this box in the back seat, alright?"

And so, after they'd discarded the left over pizza in the car along with Aerin's purse, the two set off towards the beach. As they started down the sidewalk, Aerin reached over and wiggled her hand into Sasuke's grasp. For a moment the Uchiha's eyes went wide in surprise. However, when he glanced over and saw how utterly content Aerin looked at the moment, he couldn't help but squeeze back.

Hand in hand, the two walked down the sidewalk, and as they stepped across the street and onto the thick grass, the sun started to touch the horizon of the lake.

"I haven't seen a sunset in a while," Aerin admitted as they stopped on the edge of the grass. Without letting go of Sasuke's hand, she slipped her shoes off and jumped forward onto the sand. Laughing, she then turned to face him, reaching her other hand up to grasp the one he still had free.

"Hey," she said after a couple seconds, smiling at him innocently. Sasuke smiled back, enjoying the way that she was slowly swinging their arms back and forth rhythmically. It was a soothing motion, and with the orange sun setting behind Aerin—the colors illuminating her light brown hair and outlining her entire body—Sasuke couldn't help but feel in love with the scene.

In love with _her._

"Hey," he said after a minute, looking down at her through hooded eyes. The green orbs that she'd closed momentarily to take in the bliss of the light breeze brushing past popped open, focusing calmly on him.

"Hmmm?" she hummed tilting her head to the side leisurely, starting to swing their arms again.

Licking his lips nervously and feeling the butterflies return once again, Sasuke squeezed her hands.

"Is it kind of weird that I want to kiss you right now?"

The swinging stopped, and their arms settled, but Aerin didn't let go of his hands. Glancing up at her, Sasuke found that she was staring at him, but she didn't look mad or embarrassed—which was good.

"Sasuke," Aerin finally said. Her mouth twitched up into a tiny, amused smirk, and she pulled him forward an inch, causing him to step down onto the sand in front of her. "It's not weird at all."

Breathing a chuckle and feeling his heart start to flutter again, Sasuke this time was the one to pull her closer.

"Well then," he said devilishly, leaning down so that he was almost touching his forehead to hers. Aerin's cheeks started to flush a little bit, but she didn't look away from him. "Do I have permission?"

"Sasuke," Aerin replied, releasing his hands so she could move her arms up around his neck. She smirked at him subtly. "From this point on, you don't need to ask permission."

"Good," he said, and with that he closed the gap. Their lips molded together perfectly—unlike the time that he'd recklessly kissed her needingly after she'd drowned—and he reached forward to place his hands on her waist. After a couple seconds Sasuke pulled back, but surprisingly Aerin dragged him back down and pressed their lips together yet again.

"Sorry," she said, her face flushed in slight embarrassment when she finally pulled back. There was a lovingly look in her green eyes that made Sasuke want to hold her forever. "It's just, you know, you're not the only one who's been waiting for this…"

Blinking in surprise, Sasuke stared at her and then mindlessly leaned in again. Aerin simply laughed and kissed him once more, unable to not smile when she saw the pleased look on his face once he pulled back.

"So…," Sasuke said a couple minutes later as they once again walked up the side walk, hand in hand. "Good first date?"

"Good first date," Aerin confirmed with a nod.

"So…," she then continued. "Officially dating?"

"Officially dating," Sasuke confirmed with a nod, a smirk coming to his lips and Aerin happily laughed, dragging him closer. Sasuke simply released her hand and instead placed his arm comfortably around her shoulder.

Together, the two walked like that until they reached Sasuke's car and were forced to part. On the ride home the two easier bantered back and forth and, finally, when they pulled into Sasuke's driveway and exited the car, Aerin grabbed his hand again.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" she said as they stepped onto the front porch. Sasuke paused in unlocking the door, looking over at her with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"You're kind of greedy, aren't you?" he teased, pushing the door open. Aerin fakely scoffed and slid past him.

"Well,_ excuse_ me then!" she said, but before she could get too far Sasuke grabbed he wrist and spun her around, pulling her back into him. Once more, and for the final time that night, the two molded their lips together lovingly. Both felt warm with happiness and also relief.

"Goodnight," Sasuke said with a sly grin when he pulled back, and Aerin grinned back.

"Goodnight!" she suddenly said and pushed him back, slamming the door in his face. Before he could react, the lock clicked shut from the inside.

"Oi!" he said once he'd finally gained his bearings, and from inside the house he could hear Aerin cackling. Shocked, but grinning happily nonetheless, Sasuke once again found his house key, unlocked the door, and then stomped inside.

"Where are you?!" he yelled to the nearly silent house as he slipped his shoes off, and from upstairs he heard Aerin laugh loudly once again before a door slammed shut and then subsequently locked. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and stalked into the house, his heart feeling lighter than it had in months or maybe even years.

Certainly, he was sure that the girl hiding from him upstairs would be a handful, but honestly—he wouldn't trade her for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hello there! If you're reading this, thanks for liking the main story and also wanting to read this one!<strong>

**First, let me say I'm not sure that how often (fast) I'll be updating this story. Honestly, it shouldn't take much longer than how I updated the other one...but there will be some M-rated content later on, and I haven't written it all too much, so that's what might take longer...**

**Also, these chapters might not be as long as the other ones, but they won't be too short. So yeah. **

**Anyway, it's kinda getting late, so I'll end this now! Thank you all so much for reading.**

**Please review!**

**PS. IF ANYONE WANTS TO ATTEMPT SOME FANART I'D LOVE TO SEE. Especially of Sasuke and Aerin, because I'd like a cool cover for this story :D So yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

A month and a half—they'd been dating for a month and a half when Sasuke's birthday rolled around. It was a bright and shining morning, and Sasuke woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window.

Groaning quietly, the Uchiha squinted his eyes open and stretched his arms out above his head. When his hands hit the headboard he slowly pulled back, resting one arm on top of his forehead as he stared at the plain white ceiling above him.

It was his birthday—he was 18. However, at the same time it was just another Friday—just another year.

Shifting his arm down over his eyes, Sasuke debated falling back to sleep. After all, he'd taken the day off because his birthday was on a Friday this year—so if he wanted to he could just choose to sleep the whole day away…

Huh, that actually sounded like a pretty good idea.

His mind made up, Sasuke rolled over onto his side and tucked a hand under his pillow, preparing to fall back asleep. However, just as his mind was starting to haze away into unconsciousness, he heard the floor in the hallway outside his room squeak. Pausing, he cracked his eyes open and glanced down quizzically, and a moment later the handle of his door turned and then popped open. Stealthily, Aerin stepped in, her wide eyes staring at him—likely trying to tell if he was awake or not—and at seeing that he was looking at her questioningly she sighed in relief.

"Good, you're up," she said quietly with a smile, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. For a second she disappeared from his doorway, but returned just as fast, a tray of food in her hands.

"Happy birthday!" she exclaimed happily, placing the tray on the end of his bed before shuffling up to where his head was. With a bright smile, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, and Sasuke found himself waking up once again.

"You made breakfast?" he questioned as he pushed himself up, watching as Aerin walked back to where she'd left the food.

"Mhmm!" she responded and placed the tray gently on his lap. He looked down—scrambled eggs, toast and…two pancakes with Hershey kisses right in the middle of both.

"Really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. And smirked back, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, when it was my birthday you made me a pancake in the shape of a dick, so I just figured that I'd return the favor."

Sasuke breathed a laugh, remembering that he actually _had _done such a thing. Aerin's birthday had been a little over two weeks ago, and he'd started her 18th birthday off the same way as she was now doing for him—meaning, he made her a nice breakfast. After that, both went to work—because apparently the Akatsuki had been planning some type of thing for her birthday too—and when she returned home that night Sasuke took her out to dinner. He'd surprised her by inviting all the others as well, and she had been incredibly happy to see them considering that there hadn't been a time since the end of school were all 13 of them had come together.

Overall, it seemed that Aerin had enjoyed her birthday very much. Now, she was trying to repay Sasuke for all he'd done by helping him have a good birthday as well.

"So, eat up," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "After that, you can do whatever you want since it's your birthday. I'll be downstairs watching TV if you need me."

Aerin turned to leave, but before she could get too far Sasuke reached out and pulled her back. Quickly he kissed her before loosening his grip.

"Thanks for breakfast," he said as he released her, and Aerin smiled at him, her checks dusted a light pink.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>After finishing his meal, Sasuke placed all the dishes aside and decided that he'd take a shower. He got into the steaming water, washed his forever spiky hair and lathered his toned body in the body wash that he knew Aerin liked a lot, and then got out. The Uchiha then proceeded to dry off, put on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt, and head downstairs.<p>

When he walked into the family room, Aerin, like she had said, was on the couch, watching a Criminal Minds marathon.

"Hey," she greeted when he sat down beside her.

"Hey," he responded as Aerin leaned over to soak in his warmth. In the process she sniffed him and hummed a little in bliss. Sasuke was tempted to roll his eyes.

"So, what else do you have planned?" he questioned after a minute, looking over at her innocently. Aerin shrugged, leaning her head over against his shoulder.

"To be honest? Nothing really," she said, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I was thinking that—knowing you—you'd just want to relax most of the day and not make a big deal out of it…soooooo, yeah. If there's something you wanna do then I'm up for it—just let me know."

"Alright," Sasuke mumbled in response, beginning to think about it.

She was mostly right—there wasn't really anything in particular that he wanted to do for his birthday. After all, to him today was mainly just another day—but at the same time Sasuke wanted to do _something. _Something that would help him remember his 18th birthday for a long time.

Most birthday's he'd had up to this point weren't very memorable—the only birthday he actually remembered vividly was his tenth birthday, and that was only because Naruto had accidently fallen into his cake and ruined it right before they were all supposed to eat. Sasuke had been angry at the blond for months after that, and even nowadays he still terrorized Naruto about it for fun…

He chuckled quietly, and Aerin glanced up at him, raising her eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"Naruto's an idiot."

At that, Aerin barked a laugh too and then pushed herself up. She stood from the couch and turned towards the kitchen, but the whole time Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her butt. She'd worn a pair of gray yoga pants today, and in his opinion those were the best pants she owned, because they outlined her round ass perfectly and—

He stopped himself, blinking.

What was getting into him?

Well, actually, he knew what was getting into him. A few days ago he'd, uh, had a fairly _colorful _dream including Aerin and he that, well, afterwards left him with a strong case of…morning wood. The experience had been surprising to him, but after a cold shower to cool him down, he'd simply dismissed it as something normal that would've happened eventually.

I mean, ultimately, he _was _dating Aerin, and he'd known her for over a year now. It wasn't like he'd been blind to her good looks. Definitely it wasn't the reason he'd started dating her, but at the same time her features weren't bad at all. Sure, her green eyes, freckles, and rosy cheeks were cute, but sometimes he wondered if he got her out of her clothes what her breasts would look like. What her—

"Hey, Sasuke. Earth to Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and snapped his head to the side. Aerin was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at him as she hugged the doorframe.

"I said—do you want some hot chocolate or coffee?"

"Tea?" he immediately responded instead, his wide eyes still glued to her, and she nodded before disappearing from the doorway. Usually he'd offer to make it himself, but at the moment…

Sasuke looked down at his lap, and sighed in relief when he saw that his jeans still sat flat where his crotch was. However…he kind of knew what he wanted to do for his birthday now.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Aerin said as she settled cross-legged at the opposite end of the couch from him, cradling a mug of hot cocoa in her hands. Sasuke, himself, had a glass full of warm tea in his own grasp.<p>

"You want to order carry-out Japanese food for dinner and then rent a movie so we can watch it _here_?"

"Yep," Sasuke confirmed, taking a sip of his steaming tea. "It's simple, yet it'll be I think it'll be fun."

"Oh, if you're using the word 'fun' to describe something, then you must have really high expectations," Aerin said, snorting a laugh. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, tempted to smirk. Actually, he did have pretty high expectations for tonight. Not _too _high, but…above average.

"So, what kind of movie do you want to rent?" She questioned, sipping her hot cocoa peacefully, and Sasuke shrugged.

"Not really sure," he said, but he was somewhat lying. He had some ideas in mind, but he actually needed to go to the store to see his options.

Aerin hummed in response, just to show that she was listening. As Sasuke started thinking again, Aerin turned her attention back to the TV. Criminal Minds was still on and after a little while, after watching a couple people get murdered, she decided that falling asleep was a better idea and proceeded to do so. Sasuke had no idea how much time had passed before he noticed that she'd fallen asleep, but when he did notice he decided that she look too peaceful curled up as she was to wake her up. So, with his tea finished he quietly stood and went to place his cup in the sink.

As he was deciding what to do next, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEME! You wanna go out to Ichiraku's for a late lunch?! Sorry I didn't text you sooner ehehehee…**_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nonetheless texted back.

_**Sure, why not. I'll meet you there in 20. **_

After the message was sent, Sasuke walked over to the kitchen table and scribbled a note down to let Aerin know where he went. After all, he'd probably be with Naruto for an hour or so, and then after that he could run to the video store and then the Japanese restaurant. By the time he'd be done with all of his errands, it'd be dinner time, and then he could put his plan into action.

The note done, Sasuke grabs his keys, wallet, and jacket, and then walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>Aerin woke up around 4pm to find a note that Sasuke had left on the kitchen table.<p>

_**Naruto said he wanted to go out to lunch. I'll pick up a movie and dinner on the way home. See you around 6 or so**__. _

The brunette easily accepted his note and tossed it in the waste bin before turning and heading towards her room. She yawned as she climbed the stairs, still a little tired from her nap. For some reason, she had this gut feeling that Sasuke was planning something. She didn't know what, and she honestly didn't care about what either. Aerin trusted him, and it was his birthday, so she wasn't going to go against whatever it is he wanted to do today.

Walking into her room, Aerin stopped in front of her floor length mirror and took in her appearance. She was still wearing her pajamas—a pair of boxers and a baggy t-shirt—and she decided that maybe it was time to change.

Pulling open her dresser drawer, Aerin first pulled out a set of bra and panties. After putting those on she stood there, wondering what to wear. After all, she wouldn't be going out at all today—Sasuke was getting dinner and a movie and his way home, and she had no plans to go out after that…

Shrugging, Aerin dug into her drawers and pulled out a black long sleeve t-shirt. It was one Sasuke had decided to give her—because she'd learned that he _really_ liked it when she wore his clothing. He'd given it too her because it was a little too tight on him…to which she'd responded that if it was tight on him than it'd be tight on her—but Sasuke seemed to not mind that at all.

In fact…that was probably one of the reason he'd given it too her in the first place.

Suddenly Aerin found herself hugging the shirt tightly to her chest, her fingers rubbing over the soft fabric.

Sometimes Sasuke both amazed and confused her. When she'd first met him she'd immediately known that he was someone who didn't want to get involved with other people. He was a loner—Aerin could tell because at some point she'd been a loner point too, and she knew the signs. However, unlike the lame loner she had been, Sasuke was someone who definitely wasn't lame—mostly because he was good looking and cool.

So, he was a loner…or so she had thought. However, over the course of the year he'd changed—maybe it was just because she'd opened up to him, so he'd decided to do the same in response…but she didn't see him look a cool loner anymore—not just when she was with him.

Now…he was Sasuke Uchiha—tomato loving, scary moving loving, cursed spiky haired boy. Yes, he was still cool, and at times he retained his stoic nature…but he was awkward and blushed at times and smiled and…

Was somehow capable of love, despite her prior beliefs.

Well…she wasn't sure if he 'loved' her per say…but he certainly liked her more than everyone else. He gave her clothes to wear, made her breakfast, took her out on dates, kissed her at least once a day…

It was great—and it made Aerin feel butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. He _liked _her—and that was what also amazed her. She never would've imagined it—him wanting to kiss her and hold her and touch her—and sometimes she doubted that he wanted to do such things…but at the end of the day he still did it, which must've meant he got something out of it too.

Aerin was just happy enough with feeling loved.

Finding herself smiling, Aerin finally pulled Sasuke's old shirt over her head and then pulled on a pair of his old running shorts as well. He'd probably think that she was weird when he got home—wearing all of his clothes at once as she was—but at the moment Aerin just liked the idea of being in his clothes. Actually she kind of missed him…

Now somewhat sad, the female shuffled back out of her room, traveled down the stairs, and then plopped down on the couch where she had been napping before.

Now all she had to do was wait for Sasuke to get home.

* * *

><p>At 5:45 Sasuke walked through the front door, a bag of Japanese food in one hand, and two DVD cases in the other. He'd only planned on renting one movie, honestly, but after debating his options he hadn't been able to decide.<p>

If he got a romance movie, then would that make the atmosphere intimate, or awkward? If he got a horror movie, then would there be chance for any intimacy at all?!

He sighed, walking into the living room.

Having a girlfriend was hard.

"Hey," Aerin's voice suddenly rang out, and he blinked, looking over to the couch. There she was, lounging, and…

"Did you miss me?" he questioned in amusement, noticing that she was practically cloaked in his clothing. Aerin looked down at herself, and Sasuke half expected her to blush, but instead she just smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe I did," she admitted honestly, pushing herself off the couch. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"So, dinner?" she said, approaching him. "I'm actually kind of hungry."

"Oh, yeah," Sasuke said and quickly held the bag up. With a happy grin she took it from his hands and then skipped into the kitchen. Sasuke calmly followed after her, setting the two DVD's on the coffee table as he passed.

Together the two then proceeded to eat and chat, and just as they were ending their meal Aerin finally questioned him.

"So, what movie did you choose?"

For a minute Sasuke felt his breath stop, because he had yet to decide. Romance or horror? Romance…horror…

"Hey, did you hear me?"

"Horror," he quickly said in response, looking up at her, and Aerin raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that alright?" he continued at seeing her look, and Aerin nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's fine!" she said, waving her hand in the air. "It's your birthday, we can watch whatever you want—I was just wondering."

"Alright," Sasuke said and then picked up his dishes. Together the two cleaned up, put the leftovers in the fridge, and then moved to settle in the living room. As Sasuke put the DVD in the player, Aerin settled on the couch, already wrapping herself comfortingly in a blanket.

Sasuke began to wonder if his habit of watching scary movies would eventually make her used to the genre or scar her for life…however; tonight hopefully he'd be able to distract her in general.

After the movie had successfully started, Sasuke made a short detour to dim the lights a little before heading over to the couch.

"Are you really trying to terrify me? Really?" Aerin asked with a tiny smirk as he sat down beside her.

"Honestly, that's not my intention," he replied with a smirk of his own, taking the half of the blanket Aerin had left for him and wrapping it around himself. As Aerin scooted even closer to him, likely trying to soak up Sasuke's warmth, the opening scene of the movie began, and the two stilled.

The movie started off like many other horror films did—there's a pack of friends—two girls, two guys—and they do some shit that they're supposed to. This then causes some monster to awaken and be unleashed, but they don't know it yet. All the teens travel home and the monster (surprise, surprise!) follows them and tries to attack the four. Somehow, they all manage to get away, but the chase isn't over yet.

Sasuke glanced over at Aerin. She was still leaned into him, the blanket tightly curled around her. Her green eyes were wide, staring at the screen in concentration as another chase ensued, but Sasuke continued starting at her.

Really, had she planned to captivate him today? Wearing his clothes and especially that shirt he'd given her that hugged her purposely. Had she caught onto his plan or what?

Suddenly there was a strong grip on his arm, and Sasuke blinked out of his thoughts to find Aerin clinging to him, her legs swinging up onto his lap as she pulled herself closer. Momentarily, the Uchiha glanced to the screen and realized that there had just been a jump scare—which is what Aerin hated the most about scary movies.

"Hey," Sasuke said simply, shifting so that he could curl an arm around her shoulder. His other arm reached forward and grabbed the legs that her bent across his lap, pulling them even closer to him. Aerin glanced over at him, a playful glare on her face.

"Sometimes I hate how much you like scary movies," she told him, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. After a moment, however, he smirked slyly.

"If you're so scared you can sit here," he said, patting his lap. "That way you won't have to watch."

"But then I'll still be able to hear," Aerin smartly said back, but didn't pull away from him.

'I can drown out those sounds with other ones,' he wanted to reply, but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he said:

"Wanna make a bet then?"

Aerin raised an eyebrow, glancing over at him.

"Oh? A bet, you say? Do tell."

"If you get scared—in the jumpy sense—one more time then…"

"Then…?" Aerin said in confusion, wondering why he had stopped, and Sasuke shook his head.

"You'll find out."

Aerin wasn't sure whether she should be scared or turned on. Somehow, she felt a little of both and over all just felt anxious. However, because he'd also issued her a challenge, she now felt the need to beat him.

"Deal," Aerin finally agreed before turning her attentive back to the TV. Sasuke did the same, waiting for the moment that she lost.

Unfortunately for him, that moment didn't come as soon as he had hoped. It took another 40 minutes for an extremely scary scene to happen. But, at least, it _happened. _Aerin jumped, and then immediately froze, knowing that she had lost. Sasuke sensed her stiffness and grinned outwardly, happy that he had won.

With a tiny grunt of effort Sasuke moved his hands down to grasp either side of her hips, and lifted her up. Aerin emitted a tiny squeak of shock as she suddenly found herself on his lap. Her cheeks flushed pink as she felt Sasuke hand squeeze her hips—which, to be honest—weren't really her hips, but mostly her butt.

"Now you won't be scared anymore," Sasuke said, a tiny smirk on his lips, and Aerin was tempted to pout.

"I don't know, I'm still kind of scared…," she admitted, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because…you're _doing _things to me," she grumbled, not able to meet his eyes. Sasuke blinked, and then was tempted to grin.

"But I haven't even started yet," he said slyly, leaning up the moment Aerin turned back to look at him. He quickly captured her lips, and Aerin only hesitated for a quarter of a second before she responded. Soon her arms came up to wrap around his neck as well, and that was the a-okay for Sasuke.

He licked his tongue against her bottom lip, his half-lidded eyes staring at her intensely. Aerin's cheeks flushed even redder—one of the reddest shade he'd ever seen them—but she let him in. His tongue started roaming around her mouth, feeling the sharpness of her teeth and the slickness of her tongue as she easily gave into his domination.

Unconsciously, his hands moved lower on her butt and gripped it tighter. Aerin, surprised by the sudden feeling, gasped and emitted a tiny moan of shock. The sound caused Sasuke to pause and he reopened his closed eyes, pulling back and removing his tongue from her mouth.

Aerin was staring at him, panting quietly as her cheeks reached a near impossible stage of redness.

"You…you're being really…_weird _tonight," she said, seeming a little out of it, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You're just…touching me a lot," she responded, seeming embarrassed that she was even saying it. Sasuke, however, felt himself becoming serious again.

Without any indication or warning, he suddenly lifted Aerin up again and shifted her so that her back was on the couch and he was hovering above her.

"I'll have you know that I've imagined touching you for a while now, and I'm just finally deciding to do it," he said smoothly, leaning down and locking his mouth onto the hollow of her neck. Aerin instinctively arched into him, and he curled one of his arms under the small of her back, pulling her even closer to his body.

As he worked on the area of skin that he knew was sensitive, nibbling and sucking, Aerin lifted her hands up and tangled them in his hair.

Once Sasuke was sure that he'd left a hickey that would last a week at least, he moved upward and nipped her bottom lip before engaging in another round of tonsil hockey. This time Aerin attempted to beat him out, and he smirked against her, knowing that in the end he would win anyway.

However, as the two battled for both dominance and breath, Sasuke took his chance and slowly creeped his free hand under the bottom hem of her shirt. The feeling didn't go unnoticed by Aerin, because she momentarily tensed, her tongue freezing, but the minute she continued her actions so did he—sliding his hand up even higher. Though, the moment that his fingers skimmed the under-wire of her bra, Aerin removed one of her hands from his hair and placed it against his shoulder, pushing him back.

"I…don't know exactly what you been imagining doing when you're touching me…," she said in-between breaths, looking at Sasuke in a slight daze. "But…"

"Not much," he admitted, staring at her with half-lidded eyes. "And I know that you don't wanna take this relationship too fast and that we've only been dating for a month and a half…but when I think about you I…I mean, you're beautiful."

"Are…are you drunk?!" she said and smacked him lightly on his shoulder. he blinked in surprise, but quickly regaining his bearings.

Instead of replying, he quickly slipped his hand underneath the wire of her bra and gripped the soft flesh. Aerin gasped, opening her mouth to yell at or say _something, _but before she could he found a hard peak amongst all the flesh and squeezed the peak between his fingers. Immediately the voice rising in Aerin throat turned into a gasp of shock and she arched again. Her eyes squeezed shut as she took a shaky breath, and Sasuke could only guess that he'd found her nipple.

"You're trying to push me away yet your body's not resisting," Sasuke said quietly and Aerin only reply was another shaky breath as he started to roll the concealed nub between his fingers.

"I just…," she finally managed as she dug a hand into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. "…no sex."

"Like I said," Sasuke responded in-between her kisses, feeling his own lust come forth harder, "A month into a relationship is too soon."

"As long as we're on the same page," Aerin breathed in response, and then their lips collided again. However, after a minute or so Sasuke started to become fed up with the bra denting his wrist, and abruptly pulled back. In one swift motion he placed both of his hands on the hem of her shirt lifted it up over the top of her bra. Aerin flushed in shock.

"Bra's are frustrating," Sasuke simply grumbled, reaching his hands behind her back. After a few seconds he was able to undo the clip, and the fabric holding her chest came free.

"You can't suddenly decide you hate me," Aerin grumbled as he pulled her shirt over her head with her help, and then moved to remove her bra.

"Yeah right," he responded immediately, tempted to scoff. The bra slid off her chest fully and he stared at the not too big, not too small round mounds before him. "How could I hate _this_?"

Aerin opened her mouth to make a snarky reply, but once again Sasuke foiled her response as he leaned down and captured her lips, both his hands moving to fondle her breasts.

As their kisses became more heated and Sasuke's hands roamed more—Aerin even daring enough to place her own hands under Sasuke's shirt—the horror movie became forgotten about. The screams of the characters became muffled by the sounds of Aerin and Sasuke's panting and little moans of pleasure. Yet, just as the film was coming to a climax it seemed that their playtime was too, because suddenly Sasuke detangled himself from Aerin completely and hopped off the couch. He then hurriedly shuffled towards the stairs, leaving Aerin lying topless on the couch—appalled.

Why had he…?

"Did you just jizz your pants?" she asked in shock, breathing a laugh as she smiled watching Sasuke double-time it up the staircase.

"Luckily, no," Sasuke bit out in reply, but a couple moments later Aerin heard a door slam shut, and then a shower start. Aerin simply remained still on the couch for a minute, still shocked and a little confused, but eventually she laughed it off and pushed herself up.

Grabbing the shirt that Sasuke had discarded for her earlier on, Aerin slid it back over her head, stood and took the finished DVD from the player, and then returned to the couch to lounge. Half an hour later Sasuke returned to the family room, a towel around his neck and his hair damp.

Aerin stood to greet him, wrapping her arms around his neck once again.

"Sorry," she said firstly, looking at him, "but I hope you had a good birthday."

Sasuke shook his head and then leaned down, kissing her briefly.

"There's no need to be sorry, and yes—I had a very good birthday. One that I'll remember for a while."

"And that's what you wanted?" she questioned, hugging him tightly. Sasuke hugged her back, feeling their warmth's mix together.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "That's exactly what I wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Oh look, M-rated content. Who would've guessed.<strong>

**Also, I am tired. **

**Thank you to all of you who have already faved, followed, and/or reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
><strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

The first day of school was not a good day…or so Aerin automatically assumed. I mean, she'd just woken up about two seconds ago, but the feeling of dread already filled her.

Though…she supposed that because she was a senior it wouldn't be so bad…but then again that also meant she had to start filling out college applications and considering her future and _ugh. _

It was too early to be thinking about all that crap.

Yawning, she kicked off her covers and reached for her phone. It was sitting on the dresser next to her, and when she pressed the screen on 6:00 AM flashed brightly. Sighing, after a few seconds she unlocked the device and shut off her alarm, stopping the J-pop song that she'd pre-set to wake her up.

After a few seconds of building up both mental and physical strength, Aerin finally swung her legs off the side of her mattress and touched her feet to the floor. For some reason Sasuke's house felt colder than usual today and she shivered. Immediately she felt her nipples press against the fabric of Sasuke's shirt—because fuck it, she loved him and she'd wear his clothes whenever she got the chance—and decided that a warm shower would be fantastic.

Stepping out of her room, Aerin spared a glance down the hall towards where Sasuke's door was. It was still closed, and there was no other sign of life in the house besides her.

For a moment Aerin pondered waking Sasuke up, but immediately decided against it. Sasuke didn't take long to get ready, and she wasn't worried about him waking up late. He was kind of anal about being on time.

Running a hand through her hair, Aerin turned the opposite direction and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside, she shut the door, turned the shower on and stripped. She didn't stay in the warm water too long—because she wasn't really a fan of showering in the morning— and once she was thoroughly clean she got out.

After drying off Aerin brushed her hair and teeth, and then quickly retreated to her room to change—noting on the way that Sasuke's door was still closed. Frowning as she clicked her door shut and flicked the light on; Aerin began to wonder if something was wrong with him.

After all, by now half an hour had passed since she'd woken up—it was 6:30. They'd have to leave for school in 40 minutes, so why wasn't he up yet?

Well, 40 minutes was a long time for a boy who only needed to get up, put on clothes, and eat. His hair never needed any fixing despite the occasional ruffle with his hand—and Sasuke, like her, usually disliked showering in the morning (because it cut his sleep short)—so he didn't need 40 minutes.

Trying to convince herself to stop worrying, Aerin threw her pajamas onto the bed and then walked over to the closet. She picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt—figuring she'd start the first day of the year off simple—and then put them on.

After making sure she looked alright, Aerin grabbed her phone and exited the room, planning to check what she'd missed over night as she ate breakfast. As she walked down the hall she once again hesitated in front of Sasuke's closed door. From inside she heard a tiny sound, and decided that he must've finally been waking up.

Relieved, Aerin simply smiled a small smile and continued on her way, heading downstairs. She started a pot of coffee for Sasuke, deciding that she'd be nice and knowing that he'd be up soon, and then made some toast for herself. She wasn't much of a breakfast person, so once her toast was ready she sat down at the table and slowly started scrolling through her phone. It was only when the coffee pot beeped loudly, signaling that it was ready, that Aerin snapped out of her trance.

It took 15 minutes for the coffee to brew…and Sasuke still wasn't up. What the fuck?

Frowning, Aerin disposed of her trash, shoved her phone in her pocket and then stomped towards the stairs.

Was Sasuke really going to make them late on the first day of school? He only had 25 minutes left to get ready—what the fuck was he doing?

Huffing as she reached the top of the stairs, Aerin turned to face Sasuke's door. Gently she pressed her ear against the wood. There were sounds coming from inside…she could hear music—like his alarm—but there were also…

Was he in pain? What was going on?

Tentatively, she reached for his door handle and slowly turned. The door creek open quietly, and she popped her head in, glancing around in concern.

Sure enough, his alarm was going off, but Sasuke wasn't getting up. Instead, the Uchiha was still lying in bed, wriggling around slightly. Eyes wide with concern, Aerin tip-toed closer to him, getting a better look at his face.

He was sweating and his brow was furrowed. His breath was fast and—she looked down—he had a boner.

…wait, WHAT?!

Aerin immediately jumped back, acting like she'd just realized that there was a bomb ready to go off.

Was he having a wet dream?! And at a time like _this_?!

Oh god. Oh _god._

Aerin was petrified! All she could do was stare at him in fear, and all Sasuke continued to do was squirm around, beginning to pant quietly.

Sure, Aerin had hypothesized that when she'd moved into his house they'd probably get into some awkward situations. Already she'd accidently walked into the room when he'd been changing—and he'd done the same to her. And yes, after they'd started dating he'd seen her topless more than once…she'd seen him topless too—but that was normal. A guy's most prized possession was below his belt—and they hadn't gone that far yet.

…so what was Sasuke actually thinking about then? When they'd first taken the step up to her being topless he'd mentioned that he'd thought about touching her…so was she the cause of the dream he was having at the moment?

Sasuke released a tiny moan, and Aerin found herself thinking thoughts that before that moment she'd never thought.

She wondered about if she walked up and pulled his sheets down…what she'd find. What_ it_ looked like…what it _felt_ like…

"Shit," she said and glanced away, holding a hand over her face as she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. What the hell was she thinking?

Well…actually, she was thinking that she wanted to give him a handjob.

"Sasuke," she said not too quietly, but the Uchiha didn't stir at all. Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, Aerin slowly padded towards the bed. Tentatively she walked up to where the covers were draped over his bare chest and tugged them down just a little. Still, he didn't stir.

"Oh god, I'm so stupid," Aerin breathed, cursing herself as she continued to drag his covers downward—only stopping once they had reveled the tent in his boxers. At the top of the awkward tent was a tiny spot of discoloration, and Aerin felt her throat constrict again.

He was gonna wake up and murder her…

"Sasuke," she said again normally, just to see if he was wake. She prepared herself to jump back just in case, but like she'd suspected there really was no waking him, and his eyes stayed shut.

"Fuck _me_," she cursed biting the side of her cheek as she tentatively lowered her fingers to the elastic band of his boxers. Her digits slipped underneath the fabric, feeling his smooth hipbones, and with one burst of courage tugged the boxers down—squeezing her eyes shut as she did.

After a few seconds Aerin finally calmed herself enough to peak her eyes open and look down. Immediately—and embarrassingly—she became captivated at what she saw.

It was—to say the least—a dick. It looked like a lot of dicks she had seen before (because internet—let's be honest)—however…this was_ Sasuke's _dick. In no way was it small, but it wasn't monstrous either—maybe a little over average if she had to judge by what she'd seen before—but overall…it just looked nice.

Sasuke had a nice dick.

"Oh _god_," Aerin said and felt her face flush again.

But…it was true. Sasuke had a nice dick. It was big and had a few veins, but not too many. It stood straight and tall—like it was proud it was a nice dick. And, of course the fact that Sasuke was fit as shit and had a toned body all around was a plus to his nice package too.

A tiny grunt from Sasuke caught her attention and Aerin realized that she'd been dillydallying too long. With a deep breath of nervous confidence Aerin quickly shifted herself so she was straddling his thighs and then reached her hand down, tentatively wrapping it around the base of Sasuke's cock. Instantly the Uchiha's breath caught in his throat, and Aerin licked her lips nervously before moving her hand.

Slowly she moved up and down, tightening her grip a little, and after few seconds Sasuke emitted another tiny groan of what Aerin guessed was pleasure, lifting his hips up further into her hand.

Continuing the motions with her hand, Aerin heightened her pace a little bit, feeling her heart speed up. For some reason the sight of Sasuke helpless before was a bit of a turn on—and she started to wonder if she was a masochist or something…

Well, it was probably because Sasuke was _definitely_ a masochist and he'd rubbed off on her a little…

"Fa…ster."

Aerin blinked out of her thoughts and glanced up at Sasuke. His face was creased in pain, but she could also see the need there too.

Following his wishes, Aerin started moving her hand even faster, tightening her grip just a little more. Sasuke let loose a moan for once, clearly losing a battle with himself—because Aerin could tell you he wasn't one to be loud or anything, and that he hated making awkward sounds.

Sasuke started panting, his hips still inclined towards her hand, and for some reason Aerin found herself beginning to smile. She just loved Sasuke a lot…

Or maybe she was just a masochist too.

"Hey," Aerin suddenly found herself saying, glancing up to Sasuke's sweating face. "Say my name."

The Uchiha grunted in return, apparently having heard her in his sleeping state, but didn't do anything.

"Sasuke," she said again, this time more determined as she started to rub even faster, and she could see Sasuke being to clench underneath her. "_Say my name_."

Sasuke was still attempting to defy her, a small grumble of protest in his throat, but Aerin wouldn't have it.

She stopped her hand. Sasuke nearly whimpered in protest, his hips bucking up in an attempt to get her to continue.

"Stay my name or I'll stop again," she threatened sweetly, starting to rub his dick again, and Sasuke made another sound of what she guessed was protest. Rolling her eyes, Aerin decided that she'd just finish him off either way—not wanting to be too masochistic of a girlfriend and tease him too much.

Faster and faster Aerin started to rub, seeing the pleasure in the creases of Sasuke's face. His breath started to become frantic and wanting and Aerin could tell this he'd reach his climax soon. She simply watched him, still feeling happy that she was able to give him so much satisfaction.

"_Fuck_," Sasuke breathed, his hands gripping into the sheets underneath him tightly, and Aerin new that he was _so close._

She glanced up to his face, wanting to see the bliss she knew would appear at any moment. She knew that he wouldn't say her name—she _knew_—but—

"Fuck…_Aerin!_" Sasuke suddenly gasped, his hips buckling, and his cock slipped from her grasp. Aerin's eyes went wide as she noticed Sasuke dark orbs suddenly shoot open, and she felt warm liquid splatter on her.

Frozen in shock, she didn't do anything except stare at Sasuke's face as he suddenly seemed to come out of the bliss of his climax. After a moment his eyes shifted down to where she was sitting, and he looked fucking _shocked._

"…Aerin?" he whispered, seeming petrified. He propped himself up on his elbows, taking in the fact that she was sitting on his thighs, and that his boxers were down…and that she was covered in a fair amount of semen.

"You…," he said, his face getting red and Aerin reddened a little as well, glancing to the side in embarrassment.

"Well…you wouldn't get up and you were clearly having a wet dream so…"

"So you gave me a handjob?!" he yelled, still shocked and Aerin puffed her cheeks out. After a moment she sighed and climbed off of him. Once the weight on his legs was gone Sasuke reached down and pulled his boxers back up over his now limp cock before turning to face her.

"I didn't know what else to do," she mumbled, lifting her hands up to look at the semen he'd…

Sasuke gulped, not knowing how to feel. His body told him that he felt _great_ because his girlfriend had jacked him off in his dream—and apparently real life too. But his mind told him that…well, he needed to apologize or do something because he'd coated her in jizz…

"Hey…uhh, I'm sorry," Sasuke told her, sliding his legs over the edge of the mattress. Aerin turned her attention away from her dirty shirt and blinked at him innocently.

"You don't need to apologize, I chose you give you a handjob," she said honestly, sending him a reassuring smile. Sasuke blinked, for some reason still not feeling fully assured, and Aerin rolled her eyes at him. Stepping forward, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. In return he lifted his hands up and gripped her waist tightly, kissing her back.

"Plus, I'm a little reassured that your wet dreams are only about me now because I got you to say my name in your sleep" Aerin said with a smirk, resting her forehead against his lovingly.

Finally feeling a little better about the situation, Sasuke allowed himself to smirk back at her, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Who else do you think I'm having dirty dreams about?"

"I don't know, Naruto maybe?" she replied with a grin, jumping back when she saw his eye twitch.

"Sorry!" Aerin laughed from a few feet back as Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine," he relinquished and then pushed himself off the mattress. For a minute the two then remained silent before Aerin suddenly screamed quietly, making Sasuke jump a little.

"Asshole!" she said and wacked him on his arm. Sasuke watched in shock as she then looked down at her stained shirt and proceed to pull it off as she jogged out of his room.

"We've only got 15 minutes until we have to leave for school! Hurry your ass up and get ready, Sasuke!"

Blinking in surprise, Sasuke glanced over to the clock. It was already 7.

Sighing, he walked over and shut his bedroom door before pulling off his dirty boxers. As Sasuke searched through his drawers for a clean outfit to wear he thought back to a few minutes before, remembering the bliss he had felt.

Aerin had actually given him a handjob…holy shit.

…maybe now he'd be able to get her to give them to him more often.

"No, stay down," he grumbled as he pulled on a pair of tight skinny jeans, glancing down at his crotch. He didn't have enough time to have Aerin do that to him again—even if he really wished her could make the time…

Then again, he planned to spend a long time with her yet, and they'd have more opportunities to fool around at a time that wasn't, well, now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Sorry, this one's a bit shorter than the others, but unlike the other story I'm not trying to make all the chapters over 5000 words in length lol. That's a little too much. <strong>

**Also, next chapter will be less M-rated and sexual like, in case any of you don't like handjobs and boob fondling and shit. Idk what you guys like since the other story was all innocent and whatever, so yeah.**

**Also, I got accepted into the Uni I wanted the other day! With a 5000 dollar per year scholarship, which is actually pretty great. However...I gotta talk to their admissions people about a few things.**

**But yeah, life's pretty good. I had eye surgery on Friday, but it went fine. And then I had a shit ton of homework to do over the last three days, and I need to make up 2 quizzes and 1 test that I missed on Friday, so I'm a little busy. Maybe a little stressed out too, but since I have most of my work done I'm not too worried. All my teachers are pretty flexible too.**

**Anyway, I gotta take a shower, fold the clothes, and do a few others things tonight, so I'll end this here.**

**Thank you all so much for the support.**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

The servants of the Uchiha household were loyal servants indeed. They were only hired if deemed 100 percent fit for the position. Their positions would not be replaced by another unless circumstances were severe enough to deem it so.

For many—that meant their deaths—but that was fine, because their positions were exceptional ones, and most of the time they all enjoyed their jobs. One of the things they enjoyed most, though, was the kids. The two little boys they'd watch grow up—the two little boys who were no longer little. And since the servants had seen them grow up—over many years they'd learned their personalities and habits.

…and that was why—on December 23th of Sasuke's 18th year—when he walked out of the Tokyo Airport hand in hand with the female he'd brought to Japan more than once before, his servants became surprised.

…but also happy.

Aerin—or Aerin-sama as they so liked to refer to the pretty and kind girl—had been to Tokyo once as Sasuke's "fuck you" to his parents during their Christmas Ball, and she'd also come with him during Summer Vacation as—not an act of defiance—but as a companion he'd sincerely wanted to bring along.

Their relationship was evolving, but now it was clear what it'd evolved into—and the Uchiha servants were honestly thrilled.

Sasuke had always needed someone like Aerin in his life—and now he apparently had her.

"Ue-san," Sasuke bowed once he had approached the elder butler. The butler moved to politely bow in response, but before he could bend too far he noticed Aerin deeply bow to him as well. He blinked in surprise at the action, but nonetheless bowed to the couple, a smile coming to his face.

He really liked this girl.

"Hello Sasuke-sama, Aerin-sama. Welcome back."

* * *

><p>The ride to their hotel was as long a trip as it usually was. It was the same hotel Sasuke's parents always put them in, and the same bellhop as always came out to greet them.<p>

"Sir, Madam," he said with a smile, taking their luggage. Sasuke dipped his head and Aerin politely smiled at him, looking as if she wanted to help out but knew by now that she couldn't.

The bellhop smiled, thinking about how he liked the girl too. His thoughts on Aerin's mirrored the thoughts of the others.

"This way please."

Together they all entered the hotel lobby and then stepped into an elevator. On their way up, the bellhop slyly commented to the two:

"Sasuke-sama, your father has reserved two separate rooms this time for Aerin-sama and yourself."

Glacing over his shoulder, the bellhop saw a sight that he expected. Aerin and Sasuke were glancing at each other with wide eyes looking a little shocked. However, Sasuke's look quickly turned to anger too.

'His _father_'—not his mother—had made this decision. Which meant that Fugaku was getting either worried or suspicious that something was happening between them—and it also meant that he didn't want that something to be happening.

"So, where are our rooms located?"

"Oh, just a few doors away, sir," the bellhop answered with a jolly smile, and Sasuke nodded in acceptance. He then glanced over to Aerin, and she shrugged. What's done was done—if they had to sleep in separate rooms she supposed such a thing was okay.

However, neither of them was particularly thrilled about it. They lived in a house together for god's sake—couldn't they share a hotel room for a few nights?

"Here we are," the bellhop spoke when the elevator stopped, and he stepped out before them, dragging their luggage behind him. First, he stopped at one door, and opened it.

"Sasuke-sama, this is your room."

"Thanks," the Uchiha said briefly, and took his suitcase, sparing a glance at Aerin before stepping inside. She smiled in a bittersweet manner and then followed behind the bellhop as he walked farther up the hall.

Sure enough, a couple doors down the bellhop then stopped again, unlocking another hotel door.

"Aerin-sama," he said, motioning her inside, and with a nod she stepped in. The bellhop followed after her, setting her luggage on the floor right beside the door, and then bowed deeply to her.

"Please enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure I will," Aerin replied with a smile.

"Oh, and here is your room key," he remembered, snapping his fingers before he turned to leave. Stepping up to Aerin, he dug into his pocket and then placed his hand over her outstretched one. When he pulled back, Aerin blinked in surprise.

"Two? But—"

"Some of us disagree with Uchiha-sama's tactics sometimes," he said with a wink. Bowing again, he then quickly turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Aerin stared after him, blinking a couple times in surprise.

After a minute, she looked down at the two keys in her hand and compared them. One was gold and engraved with the number 2501, the other was the same gold material, but the numbers engraved instead read 2511.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Aerin quizzically walked forward and pulled open the door to the hotel room, peeking her head out into the hallway. Sure enough, the plaque right beside the door read 2511, so that must've meant…

Clicking the door shut behind her, Aerin shuffled down the hall until she stopped in front of the door Sasuke had disappeared behind a few minutes before. She then pulled out the key reading 2501 and stuck it into the door before pushing the handle down.

The door had unlocked.

"You too?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow raised in amusement as she stepped inside. He held up the two golden keys that had been given to him as well, and Aerin smiled.

"Are your servants always this defiant?" she questioned happily, placing a hand on her hip. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say 'defiant' exactly, but yes—they are sneaky, for sure."

"So, you wanna go out to dinner?"

"Dinner would be great," Sasuke agreed and grabbed his coat off the table. "So let's get your coat and then we'll go."

"Alright," Aerin said with a nod, smiling when Sasuke walked up and kissed her forehead. She loved this trip to Japan already.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke woke up to find a beauty asleep beside him. Her light brown hair was glowing because of the rays of sun seeping into the room, as were her pink cheeks and smooth lips. The covers were pulled up to her chin, and she was still sleeping soundly, but the sight of Aerin lying there simply made him feel peaceful as well.<p>

Unable to help himself, Sasuke leaned forward and gently kissed her temple before pulling back, continuing to watch her with half lidded eyes.

"Good morning to you too," she suddenly mumbled, a tired smile stretching her lips as she cracked her green eyes open and looked up at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement and shifted to accommodate her when Aerin scooted forward and intertwined their legs. Smirking, in return Sasuke reached her arms around her—his hands rubbing against the smooth fabric of his shirt that she was wearing—and then pulled her even closer.

Aerin sighed blissfully and continued to soak in his warmth for a couple minutes, Sasuke's fingers rubbing nonchalant patterns on her back, before she finally spoke again.

"So, is our game plan for today the same as it was last time?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say so," Sasuke hummed in reply, looking down at the top of her brown hair. Aerin shifted and turned her head up at him, blinking her green orbs innocently.

"So I should expect to be stripped naked and stood on a pedestal for hours again?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her description of a dress fitting and smirked when he saw that she was tempted to grin as well.

"Well, if that's what you're doing then maybe I'll skip lunch with my parents and go with you instead."

Aerin rolled her eyes, scooting up so she could look at him face to face.

"Before you try and ditch lunch with your parents to try and see me naked, how about we work on telling them that we're even dating instead?"

Sighing, Sasuke grumbled and rolled away from her onto his other side. Aerin simply got up and innocently plopped onto him, lying on his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke," she said, and the Uchiha sighed again.

"How about we just not tell them, and let them figure it out themselves?" he suggested.

"_Or _we could actually just tell them that we've been dating for a while and let them digest that fact?"

"Meh," he grumbled, and Aerin sighed. Rolling off of him, Aerin scooted back onto her side of the bed and touched her feet to the ground. She then padded towards the bathroom, yawning quietly.

"We'll figure something out, alright love?" she said and from the bed she heard Sasuke shift.

"Alright," he agreed quietly. "We will."

* * *

><p>"I had a feeling you'd be in this room and not yours," Nami said when Aerin pulled open the door to Sasuke's hotel room. Laughing sheepishly, the brunette rubbed the back of her head and stepped out beside the nanny.<p>

"Uhh, well…"

"Oh honey, don't worry about it," Nami said with a laugh, and pulled her into a hug. "None of us expected the 'two separate rooms' thing to work."

Aerin breathed a laugh and hugged her back.

"But who's 'us'?" Aerin questioned innocently as the two turned towards the elevator. Sasuke had left about half an hour ago for lunch, and like the previous Christmas, Nami had shown up to get her at the same time.

"Oh, the rest of us servants for the Uchiha household," she explained, folding her hands in lap as they patiently waited for the elevator to arrive. "We all respect the wishes of the sir and madam, but honestly we don't want to come between whatever you and Sasuke-sama have going on."

"Oh, well, thanks," Aerin said, her cheeks flush a little in both happiness and embarrassment.

Was it so easy to see that she and Sasuke were more than friends at this point? But then again…that may not have been a bad thing.

"So, how long has it been?" Nami questioned, glancing over at her slyly, and Aerin felt her face heat up even more.

"Six months," she said, and Nami raised an eyebrow, looking surprised.

"Only _six?"_ she responded and then shook her head. "If that boy had any sense he should've asked you out right after the ball…"

"Well, some stuff happened and whatever, but I'm glad it worked out," Aerin said with a laugh, stepping out with Nami when the elevator doors opened. The two glided across the lobby and out to the street where a car was waiting for them.

"So, I suppose that now that your relationship is official you're going to attempt at telling Sasuke-sama's parents as well?" Nami surmised as they pulled away from the building and into the cramped streets of downtown Tokyo.

"Well…yes, 'attempt'," Aerin agreed, and Nami laughed quietly.

"Let's make you look as appealing as possible then. And…I'm sure this year Sasuke won't mind at all if we doll you up even more."

"No," Aerin agreed quietly with pink cheekz that caused Nami to smile. "I don't think he'll mind one bit…"

* * *

><p>This year, Aerin arrived back at the hotel before Sasuke did, surprisingly. She supposed that it was because the dressmakers knew her measurements from the previous year and had already half way crafted something for her to wear by the time she'd arrived. Plus, the hair dresser had somehow managed to remember her as well, and had once again given her a simple up-do.<p>

So, around 2:30 in the afternoon she walked back into Sasuke's hotel room with a dress case draped over her arm. Carefully she padded into the bedroom and hung it on a hook before returning to the couch and pulling out her cellphone.

She had about a million text messages from Naruto, but lately that'd been happening a lot.

Instead of scrolling through the recent messages he'd sent, Aerin simply typed:

_**Just ask her out already. It'll be fine.**_

-and sent it.

Not ten seconds later did she receive a frantic reply from the blond half way across the world from her.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

_**IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!1!1!**_

Sighing, Aerin clicked on Naruto's contact information and decided to simply call him. After two rings he picked up.

"_IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!"_

Aerin sighed again, leaning back on the couch as she patiently prepared herself to speak with him.

"Naruto, honey, you do realize that the same thing you're going through happened to Sasuke and I, right?"

"_Yeah! But—"_

"But nothing!" Aerin said with an exasperated laugh. "You wanna ask Hinata out, right? Well, I wanted to ask Sasuke out, and he wanted to ask me out—we mutually liked each other—so things worked out. And guess what?! You like Hinata, and she likes you back, so just ask her, dude! She's not gonna turn you down, I promise!"

"_But—!"_

The door to the hotel room suddenly clicked open, and Aerin turned her attention away from Naruto's worried voice in her ear to look at the Uchiha who had entered. There was a tuxedo draped across his arm, and he looked mentally exhausted from lunch with his parents—however, she had expected as much.

"Is that dobe?" Sasuke questioned when he noticed Naruto's voice filling the room and Aerin nodded. Sighing agitatedly, Sasuke gently placed his tuxedo on the table and then walked over, picking up the cell phone which she had set on the coffee table.

"Naruto," he said sternly, glaring at the phone as he held it in front of his face. The Uzumaki paused in his frantic rant at hearing Sasuke's voice.

"I swear to god, if you don't ask Hinata out by the time Christmas break is over, I will—"

"Sasuke!" Aerin warned him, and he sighed, calming himself.

"Just as her out, dude. C'mon—don't make me be to you how you were to me about asking out Aerin."

"_Yeah but…"_

"Dobe, you're always telling me how happy I look now that I'm with Aerin, so if you want to be happy too, then I suggest you ask Hinata out already."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto sighed.

"_I guess you're right man…I'll work on it, alright?"_

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "We'll talk to you later."

"_Alright, bye guys_," Naruto responded, and then Sasuke ended the call, politely handing Aerin back her phone. However, he furrowed his brow when he noticed that she was staring at him.

"What?" he said, and Aerin shook her head, smiling a little. She patted the couch next to her and Sasuke sat down there, wrapping his arm around her shoulder when she happily snuggled into his side.

"Oh nothing," she finally said, smiling a little. "It's just…how did Naruto make you realize that you liked me? I mean…I knew he had something to do with it, but…"

Sasuke blinked and glanced down at her, raising his eyebrow. Did he really have to explain such a thing to her? It was…kind of embarrassing to be honest—the moment he'd realized that he wanted to date her…

"Of course, I won't force you to tell me," she said, but he could hear a slightly disappointed tone in her voice.

"I'll tell you what," Sasuke bargained, catching her attention. "If you tell me when you realized you liked me, I'll tell you how Naruto helped me not be an idiot."

Aerin laughed heartily and then rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that's fair," she said and Sasuke nudged her when after a moment she fell silent, looking expectant.

"Hey_, you_ go first," he said with a smirk and Aerin rolled her eyes again.

"Fine," she said. A tiny blush started to stain her cheeks, and Sasuke found himself amused already.

"I…when…when we got back from Christmas in Tokyo last year I kinda ran into Kakashi and when I talked about everything we did with him…he kinda made me realize that I liked you as more than a friend, I guess…"

Sasuke blinked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You…since _January _you'd liked me?"

"Yeah asshole," Aerin said and smacked his arm. She smirked at him. "It was _you _that took fucking _forever_."

Well…shit. He honestly felt kinda bad now—making her wait that long…

"So?" Aerin said, nudging him. She was grinning expectantly. "Go on—your turn."

Sighing, Sasuke reached his free arm up and rubbed the back of his head. Man, this was embarrassing…

"Well, you remember that scary movie we went and saw with everyone at the end of the school year?"

Aerin nodded, and he continued.

"Well, on the drive home Naruto stopped the car and screamed at me about how stupid I was. I suppose that his yelling was loud enough to make a breakthrough," Sasuke said with a snort. Aerin lightly wacked him on the arm, smiling despite the fact that she also looked unbelieving of what he was saying.

"Naruto really yelled at you like that?!"

Sasuke nodded, watching as her smile widened happily.

"Yeah, and I wanted to kill him too, but, I mean…"

"It worked out perfectly?" Aerin jokingly finished, but surprisingly Sasuke smiled and then leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I think it did," he said and smirked when her checks flushed red and she turned away in embarrassment. Sasuke simply snorted a laugh and wrapped his arms around her before falling onto his side, taking her down onto the couch with him.

As they comfortably cuddled together, Aerin sighed peacefully. Sasuke did the same, and the room remained silent until Aerin quietly started to speak.

"So," she said nonchalantly, "how was lunch with your parents?"

"Alright," he said with a tiny grumble. "My father was giving me this deadly look the whole time because he's pissed I brought you again."

"Yeah?" she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"And how's your mom?"

"Wonderful," he answered honestly. "She asked about you when my dad went to the restroom too."

"Oh, yeah?" Aerin said, becoming interested. "And what'd she say?"

"She just asked how you were and if you were coming with me to the ball tonight," he said, hugging her tighter. "I told her yes, and she said she looked forward to seeing you."

"Ooh, that's sweet of her," Aerin cooed and flipped around, facing Sasuke. She then reached forward and gently squeezed his face between her hands. "I like your mom."

"And my dad?" Sasuke asked with a knowing grin, and Aerin blinked.

"Honestly?"

Sasuke shrugged, wanting to hear her honest opinion. "Why not?"

"If he doesn't like us dating than he can _suck it_."

For once, Sasuke actually sputtered a laugh and leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers.

"Have I ever told you that I loved you?" he said, and Aerin smiled, pushing her lips against his.

"You may have mentioned it at some point—though I wouldn't mind if you said it more."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said honestly, and then kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Every year the ball was held on the same day—December 24th. It began late in the evening and lasted a few hours until the last couple decided to leave.<p>

Each year the same procedure was followed too.

Every non-Uchiha individual invited would shuffle into the ball room and begin to indulge in the food, drink, and company of others until an announcement was made that the grand hosts of the ball would be arriving momentarily.

"Welcome the CEO of Sharingan Inc and his lovely wife, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha!" is what would be said first and then Sasuke's parents would appear at the top of the staircase. They would be applauded for loudly by their business partners and guests before descending the staircase and stepping to the side patiently.

Next, "Welcome Itachi Uchiha, their eldest son!" would be heard and Itachi would appear and descend the staircase, politely bowing as people respectfully clapped and a couple girl swooned.

Once he was at the bottom and had bowed to his parents, he shuffled to the side to watch the next pair who would come down.

"And finally, please welcome Sasuke Uchiha and his friend, Aerin Grey."

As the two stepped out from behind the curtain-like enterance way, Sasuke made a disgruntled face and looked over to Aerin. The brunette had up a nervous face, as she always did in situations like this, but he could tell that she was a little offended by her introduction as well.

Last year they'd called her his 'date', but this year they'd clearly made a point to demote her and make sure she was only known as Sasuke's 'friend'.

A little pissed—especially with everything his father had been doing to separate them since the moment they'd arrived—Sasuke walked over to where the announcer was standing beside the staircase, momentarily abandoning Aerin to do so, and then grabbed the mic in the man's hand.

"Actually," he said, pulling the mic towards him. He looked down the crowd which now looked puzzled and purposefully glared at his father. "Aerin is my girlfriend—not my friend."

With that, he returned to Aerin's side, where she immediately smacked him on the arm lightly, looking appalled. Below the crowd remained silent, clearly shocked, until one person began clapping.

And there stood Itachi, smirking at them knowingly while clapping his hands together.

The next person to begin clapping was surprisingly Mikoto, not looking at all upset with what her son had done; and once the wife of the CEO and her son clapped, the rest of the pack followed. The only people who refused to clap were some clearly jealous girls, and Fugaku.

Either way, Sasuke and Aerin descended the stairs, manually stopping in front of his parents once they had reached the bottom.

"Mother, Father," Sasuke greeted robotically, and Fugaku frowned distastefully at his son. Mikoto, on the other hand, smiled politely and reached her hand out towards Aerin. Immediately the girl reached forward in return, and Mikoto curled her other hand around Aerin's gently, shaking it respectfully.

"Aerin, I'm glad to see that you're here again," she said, and Aerin smiled in return, trying not to let her nerves show too much.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here," she replied. Mikoto then turned her smile towards Sasuke.

"Why don't you two run along and have fun now?" she suggested, and before Aerin could even think on it Sasuke had begun to drag her away.

"You didn't even talk to your dad," Aerin whispered to him once they had gotten away, taking refuge by the snack table. Sasuke scoffed and picked up a creampuff, shoving it into his mouth.

"She was giving us an escape," he said. "And I took it."

Aerin blinked, and slowly realized that he was right. Mikoto had been helping them out back there so they wouldn't have to face Fugaku or what he'd had to say to them. After all, he surely wasn't happy about the stunt Sasuke's had pulled…

"So, do you want to dance?" Sasuke finally asked after a minute, looking down at her as she stopped half-way through chewing a creampuff. She blinked at him innocently and Sasuke rolled his eyes. With a grin he stooped down and quickly enclosed his mouth over hers, biting off the remaining half of the creampuff that was peeking out of her lip. When he pulled back he noticed that there was a little powder on her cheek and proceeded to lick that off as well.

By the time he had pulled back Aerin was blushing furiously, and quickly hid her face away.

"Oh my god, Sasuke!" she hissed, looking around in embarrassment, noticing that a few people had clearly noticed what he'd just done. "We just announced that we were dating like five minutes ago!"

"And?" he said and then grabbed her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. "It's not like we just started _dating_ five minutes ago—it's been six months."

"Yeah, but—"

"But nothing," he cut her off and then quickly swirled her around as the music changed to a waltz. Aerin froze in shock, and looked up at him when he pulled her back close and started to lead her around the dance floor.

"I…don't know what I wanted to say anymore," she said, seemingly a little dazed, and Sasuke grinned.

"Good, then just enjoy the ball and don't worry about anything."

And so, for once Aerin listened to him and did so. She wouldn't worry about what all these people she didn't know thought about her dating Sasuke—because in all honesty none of them mattered at all. The only people that mattered in their relationship were him and her—and as far as she knew Sasuke was happy with her, and she was surely happy with him.

And besides that, Itachi didn't have a problem with them dating, and neither did Mikoto from what she could tell, so that was a little reassuring as well.

However, at the end of the day all that counted was if Aerin and Sasuke were happy together, and judging by the way they always smiled and glowed around each other, it seemed that their relationship was working out just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, as promised this chapter is much more T-rated than the last one. After all, relationships aren't all about sex. Remember that kiddies!<strong>

**Anyway, sorry it took so long for me to post this! I'm sure some of you noticed that I just posted the next story I'll be working on a week or so ago, so I was many focused on getting that started. So far, a lot of people seem to like it sense I've been getting positive feedback, and that makes me really happy! So, thank you to anyone reading this that also took the time to read "Sleep And Be Killed" too! I really appreciate it!**

**AND OMG SASUSAKU IS CANON HNGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Naruto is done. I'm still not sure how to feel about it all but I'm working through it. I'm fine with most of the ships, but I know a lot of people are in outrage right now, so I'm not gonna go into it too much.**

**Anyway, yeah, I actually just got distracted for half an hour while writing this because my teacher texted me and all that junk but! Whatever.  
><strong>

**Since I've still got chores and homework to do I'll end this here.**

**But real quick! I've got finals this week and the beginning of next week too, so please be patient with me! Also, I have to finish up my AP Lit summer work over Thanksgiving Break, so depending on how fast I'll get that done I don't know how much time I'll have to write. So, yeah, please be patient with me. Thanks. **

**I love you guys.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Chapter is M. For reasons. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Itachi Uchiha was a fairly busy person. He'd been going to college for nearly a year now, and had been witnessing all sorts of new things. A couple of those things were: two drunk girls making out with each other, a dude diving into the fountain on his campus, and also a dude walking down his dorm hall stark naked because he'd forgotten to take a towel to the shower with him and didn't want to put his dirty clothes back on.

So, over all, his college life so far had left him unsurprised to unexpected situations.

However, Spring Break in Konoha somehow always managed to surprise him. He'd returned for the week to visit Rinnegan and his brother, since he hadn't seen them all in a very long while, and already he'd seen a wild pack of drunken high schoolers, and a fat lady in a bikini.

Rinnegan was packed full of customers too, so instead of hanging out there Itachi decided that he'd come visit them on their off hours and would instead head home for now.

His drive home took a little longer than normal thanks to some middle schoolers who thought that they were hot stuff and had blocked his path. They'd gotten out of the way after he'd shifted into neutral and revved his engine at them threateningly.

Rolling his eyes at their idiocy, Itachi continued into the suburban area of town and turned onto his street. Soon the house he hadn't seen in a while came into sight, and he parked on the curb before stepping out his car into the heat of the day. He then reached into his back seat and grabbed the two duffle bags he'd brought with him before walking up the driveway and to the front door. To his surprise—since he had figured that Aerin and Sasuke were likely out having fun—it was unlocked.

Though, either way, Itachi pushed the door open and headed inside.

Leaving his bags on the landing, he nonchalantly strolled further into the home, stopping in his tracks when he reached the living room.

On the couch, right in front of his eyes, were Aerin and Sasuke. Both were wearing their bathing suits…and both were topless. Not only that, but Sasuke had his hands all over her, and she was latching onto him just as much in return—their lips hungrily on top of each others.

"Holy _shit_," he said, not knowing what else to say, and immediately Sasuke and Aerin broke apart. The younger Uchiha hurriedly pushed Aerin behind him, shielding her body with his as he heatedly glared at Itachi.

"Itachi! Nani shiteru!?" Sasuke immediately barked at him. Itachi only blinked and turned his attention away from Aerin as she slapped an arm over her breasts and leaned out from behind Sasuke, trying to reach her bikini top which had been discarded on the floor.

"Futari-domo wa inai hazu shita yo," Itachi replied calmly, and then narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Just what it looked like!" Sasuke heatedly responded, pissed that his brother was even asking him something like that.

"Sasuke!" Aerin hissed at him, her cheeks reddening even more in embarrassment, but he ignored her.

"What the hell are _you_ doing? You just waltzed in unannounced!"

"I did tell you that I would be coming home for Spring Break," Itachi replied, crossing his arms. "And I walked in because the front door was open. Besides that, it's my house too."

"Yeah, but—," Sasuke tried to interrupt, still clearly flustered and pissed at him, but Itachi spoke over him.

"Also, wasn't it the deal that if Aerin decided to stay here that I would by the legal, responsible adult and keep an eye on you two?"

"If you haven't realized, _brother_," Sasuke responded, still clearly furious. "Aerin and I both turned 18 last summer, making us both legal adults as well. And besides—if you're off at college how the hell are you going to keep an eye on us?"

"Is that a challenge?" Itachi responded with a laugh, narrowing his eyes at Sasuke again. "Because I can surely—"

"Enough, both of you!" Aerin interrupted loudly. Her face was aflame in both embarrassment and anger.

"Itachi!" she said sternly, shifting her green eyes to the elder Uchiha who was still standing across the room. "I understand that you're worried about what you just walked in on, but I assure you that we were _not_ about to have sex.

"And Sasuke," she continued, turning to look at the male sitting beside her. He had calmed down considerably, and was actually looking at her with slight surprise—mostly because she'd just say that they weren't about to have sex and that had been a blatant lie.

"Please don't fight with your brother about this—it's not his fault that he walked in. We left the front door open."

Huffing, Sasuke crossed his arms and glanced away. Itachi released a large sigh as well, running a hand through his hair. After a moment he then walked forward towards the two, taking a seat on the sofa adjacent from them.

"You both know by now that I trust you," he started tenderly, leaning towards them. Sasuke and Aerin watched him in return, getting a feeling of foreboding.

"However…I think we need to have 'the talk'."

"Oh my _god_," Sasuke said exasperatedly, running a hand down his face. Aerin sighed as well, cupping her hands over her face and shaking her head. 'The talk' really wasn't necessary…

After all, they'd had Jiraiya for health class.

"Itachi—," Sasuke attempted to interrupt, trying to stop his brother, but Itachi wouldn't have it.

"Sasuke, you will either sit here and listen or I will be telling mom about what I just walked in on."

Immediately Sasuke fell silent, his eyes widening slightly, and Aerin stiffened as well. Itachi was _really _being serious right now…he was threatening them…

"Now, I love you both, but we need to go over this," Itachi started tenderly, and Sasuke and Aerin remained stiff, their eyes shifting around the room awkwardly. Itachi would have scolded them to pay attention, but at the very least they couldn't escape the sound of his voice, so he continued.

"…it's very important that you two know about safe sex."

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed, his face reddening in embarrassment, and beside him Aerin hid her face behind a pillow. Honestly the two of them couldn't handle this conversation.

"No, you two, please listen," Itachi said with a sigh. "I know that you're both legal adults at this point, but you haven't even been dating for a year yet, and I think you should both wait and be sure you want to do something before deciding to have sex. And when you finally do decide to have sex you need to use a condom and be sure that you're both ready—and also ready for any repercussions that'll come of it.

"Having sex is a big step in a relationship. If you're not safe it can lead to unplanned pregnancy, different types of STI's, and can also lead to emotional problems. You two seem happy, but I don't want you to ruin what you've got going on, so I just want to stress to you now the importance of…just…knowing what you're doing, alright?"

"Alright, Itachi, thank you," Aerin immediately responded, calm, though Sasuke could tell that she was putting up a very well put together façade. His girlfriend was a good actor, and he'd witnessed it before.

The brunette reached forward and placed her hand on top of Itachi's, smiling at him kindly.

"I understand why you're worried, and I took a lot from what you just said. From now on Sasuke and I will honestly consider what our physical contact can lead to before we jump into doing anything reckless. I promise."

Itachi blinked in surprise, staring at her in shock. She…wow.

His brother was dating a goddess.

Chuckling slightly, Itachi shifted his hand and squeezed Aerin's briefly, smirking at her.

"I'm glad to see at least one of you took something out of this conversation," he said, throwing a knowing glance to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was still sitting on the couch beside Aerin, looking fairly pale in color and still thoroughly embarrassed.

Aerin laughed, following Itachi as he moved and stood up.

"Well, that's to be expected though," she replied, and Itachi dipped his head in agreement. Sasuke never liked listening to his lectures—and he was sure that since this lecture had pertained to his love life, he'd hated it that much more.

"So, are you going to be staying here this weekend?" Aerin asked innocently, staring at him as Itachi walked over and picked up the bags he'd dropped earlier on.

"Yes, I plan to stay here for Spring Break," Itachi replied, walking towards the hall nearby which lead to a couple of bedrooms. However, before he disappeared he paused and pulled out his phone, checking the time. "Though, sad to say, I told Kisame that I would go and get him from the airport today so I need to leave very soon."

"Oh, Kisame's coming back for break?" Aerin asked in genuine surprise, her face lighting up a bit. Itachi, she, and a couple other Akatsuki members had convinced him to sign up for college instead of skipping a year like he'd planned, so Aerin hadn't seen the sharkman in a while.

"He is," Itachi confirmed, and then briefly excused himself so he could set his things down. He returned a moment later, only his car keys and wallet in his hands.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, but it likely won't be till tonight."

"Oh, alright, be safe," Aerin said and walked up to him. The two briefly shared a hug before Aerin escorted him to the front door and Itachi headed out to his car. The brunette waved to the older Uchiha once, smiling as he hopped into the driver's seat, and then calmly swung the front door shut.

For a couple seconds Aerin stood there, her smile fading, before she reached forward and clicked the lock shut.

Sighing, finally feeling all the nerves leave her body, Aerin turned and made her way back towards the family room. Honestly, she was embarrassed. At the moment all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and fade out of existence and come back when Itachi was gone.

…or maybe she could go back in time and warn the past Sasuke and Aerin that Itachi would walk in on them having fun and warn them to stop so they wouldn't die of embarrassment.

"Oi."

Aerin couldn't even blink before she was tackled back onto the couch, Sasuke kneeling over her like a seriously pissed off, yet deprived beast.

"You're angry," was the first thing she spoke, reaching up and rubbing her hand against the side of his face. Sasuke simply brushed past her hand in reply, lowering his head down to the crook of her neck where he immediately latched his teeth. Aerin winced at the initial pain but then rolled her eyes, pushing one of her hands through his dark locks.

Sasuke continued to nip and lick the sensitive spot on her skin until he felt her body shiver and arch up into him. Immediately he knew that she was getting turned on and felt something rouse within him as well.

"You know that Itachi just walked on us doing this," Aerin told him, her breath becoming airier as Sasuke moved up to her ear, one of his hands snaking under her shirt and to the breast which wasn't shielded by a bra as it typically was.

"I know and I'm pissed off," Sasuke grumbled in reply, darting his tongue out to lick the shell of her ear. Aerin shivered, quickly reaching her other hand up and tangling it in his hair, dragging his mouth down to meet hers.

Passionately their tongues battled for dominance, their emotions flowing free, before Aerin pulled back and glanced at him with darkening green eyes.

"I think you're just embarrassed," she teased, her mouth pulling into a teasing smirk, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm fucking embarrassed," he replied, shifting her shirt up so her entire chest was revealed to him. Immediately he moved downward, securing his mouth over the nipple his other hand hadn't been teasing, and smirked when he felt Aerin arch into him more.

"We should've just told him that we've already had sex—then we wouldn't have had to listen to his damn homily on safe sex."

"Well if we'd done that he'd probably of thrown the two of us into a damn wall," Aerin replied angrily, a fist blocking her mouth as he face flushed completely, and Sasuke knew that she was only acting like that because he was beginning to tear down her walls.

She was getting utterly turned on, and his own pants were beginning to feel tight as well.

But, yes, they'd had sex before. It'd happened about a month ago. The night had been cold, the two had been watching a movie together in Sasuke's bed, cuddling for warmth and…it'd just _happened. _

And it had been _great._

"I assure you, _honey_, that I locked every door and window possible," he said lovingly, moving up to kiss her lips, and Aerin happily kissed him back. "No one will interrupt us this time, and—," he paused and reached down, pulling a condom from his pocket. "—we're safe. So, technically, we're following Itachi's directions."

Aerin rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't stop a tiny grin from coming to her face.

"Well, as long as we're _safe…_"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her sarcasm in return and then shifted so he could reach the button of his shorts. Calmly he unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down, and then slid the shorts down. His cock proceeded to spring free, and he wasted no time ripping the wrapper off of the condom in his grip.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Aerin observed teasingly again, taking a minute to fully pull her shirt over her head. Sasuke huffed, discarding the empty condom packet on the coffee table once the thin rubber was in place.

"Well, it's been a month," he replied, hooking his fingers around the sides of her bikini bottom. They'd actually been at the beach with Naruto and the others up until about an hour ago. Aerin and Sasuke had returned home only for the sole purpose of having some alone time, but Itachi had—well—interrupted them.

"You're just needy," Aerin replied with a smile, and Sasuke laughed, sensually pulling the swimsuit bottom off of her.

"I am—you should know that by now."

"Of course I do," Aerin responded and then reached her hands up, locking them around his neck and watching him calmly as he positioned himself at her enterance. Once the Uchiha was ready he steadily looked up at his girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" he questioned honestly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, and, biting her lip, Aerin nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Sasuke responded, and then slowly pushed his lower half forward. Her warmth enveloped him as he pushed past her folds, sinking in as far as he could go, and he felt her walls tighten around him.

Hesitating, he glanced up to Aerin's face, and saw that she quickly seemed to be adjusting to his girth.

"You can go," she said, breathing a laugh when she noticed how he was watching her with worry and trying to hold back. Sasuke immediately nodded and began to slowly rock back and forth. However, after a minute the Uchiha started to pick up the pace, and Aerin gasped in surprise.

"I can't slow down now," he ground out, his hair messily strewn in front of his face, and Aerin shook her head, her finger nails digging into his shoulder blades.

"Don't," was all she managed, her face flushed prettily and sweat beginning to for on her brow. Sasuke didn't blink at the sight, but instead felt his head pound and his adrenaline heighten.

Soon the living room was filled with sounds of panting and moans, gasping and grunts, before Aerin felt her climax drawing near.

"Sasuke!" she screamed, knowing that was the only thing she needed to say, and Sasuke got her drift. He was getting close too.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," she started chanting like a mantra, her walls beginning to tighten around him, and Sasuke grit his teeth. The pit of his stomach was beginning to coil…

"_Sasuke!"_ she suddenly yelled holding onto him for dear life, and the sudden tightness of her pussy pulled him over the edge.

"Fuck!" he said as the two climaxed together, and once it was over Sasuke rolled over and pulled Aerin into him, kissing her forehead.

"Hey…," he said and Aerin glanced up at him. He smiled at her tiredly.

"I love you."

Aerin blushed for the millionth time and buried her face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him lovingly.

"I love you too."

Sasuke grinned ecstatically, loving the happiness he was constantly feeling in his chest nowadays.

"I know."

And it was all because of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to get my other story going, and I've been really busy since the new trimester started, so yeah. My bad.<strong>

**Anyway, I don't have much to say. I still have homework to do, and I'm trying to convince my mom to go out to dinner, so I'm kinda busy. Also, being obsessed with "Hello Counselor" isn't helping me. It's a Korean TV show and I think it's hilarious so I'm trying to watch all the episodes. Plus, all the music stars they have on are pretty much good looking as shit, so I like to stare at their faces.**

**But yeah. Hopefully you liked the chapter. Sex had to happen eventually, I mean...**

**Anyway, love you guys!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
